A Lucky Sensual Time
by Ability King KK
Summary: Blue wants to move her relationship with Red forward.  Will she be able to get what she wants?  Luckyshipping Lemon :3


Sitting in her room, the brunette blue-eyed eighteen-year-old girl gave off a smirk as she added the finishing touches to her plan. Now all she had to do was call up her "victim". Picking up her phone, she dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Red-kun! It's me!"

"Blue? What's up?" asked the Dexholders' leader, a smile in his voice.

"Nothing much, though I do need some help with something. Could you come over?"

"Sure. I'll come over as fast as I can. See ya soon."

With that, Red hung up and Blue's smirk could only get bigger.

"Time to go get ready," said Blue as she made her way to her room.

-:-

Red arrived at Blue's house in no time flat. Seeing as he had a key, he went right in without having to knock.

"Blue?" he called out.

"I'm in my room, Red-kun!" came her voice from upstairs. "Come on up!"

Red did just that and walked up the stairs to Blue's room. Reaching the door, he turned the knob, opened the door, and went inside. He did not expect to see what he did though, and froze in shock upon seeing such a sight.

Kneeling on the bed was Blue and she was wearing a see-through light blue nightgown that stopped at mid-thigh and underneath the nightgown was a pair of thong panties. She let a seductive smirk grow on her face as she watched a small stream of blood trail out of Red's nose.

"Like what you see, Red-kun?" questioned Blue in a seductive tone, already knowing the answer.

"H-Hai…"

"Good. Then let's have some fun, shall we?"

Blue got off the bed and sauntered over to the wide-eyed Red. Once she was in front of him, she grabbed him by his pants, dragged him over to the bed and pushed him onto it. He finally snapped out of it when she started to crawl over him.

"Wait! What are you doing, Blue?" demanded Red, holding the girl back.

Blue gave the male underneath her a pout as she sat up and straddled his waist. "Red, we've been dating for almost three years now. I just wanted to take our relationship to the next level."

"…Why didn't you say anything?"

The girl gave him a deadpan look. "No offense, Red-kun, but when it comes to subjects like this, you're denser than oil in water."

"Hey!"

"I said no offense. I figured it'd be best to "lure" you here instead of just asking you."

"But still…"

"Is it that you don't want me, Red-kun? Am I not pretty enough?" questioned Blue, tears in her eyes. She knew this was a dirty trick, to use the Croconaw tears, but she wanted to know why Red didn't want to take the next step.

"That's not it! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Blue, and I want you more than anything. I just…I just didn't want to pressure you into something you might regret later on."

Blue blushed a little when Red called her the most beautiful woman. She then smiled at her Red-kun.

"Trust me, Red-kun. I would never regret anything I do with you."

That was all Red needed to know and was glad that Blue was truly ready for this. Sitting up, he took off his hat and then pulled off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. He could see the hunger in Blue's eyes.

Not able to hold back, Blue smashed her lips to his as she ran her hands up his toned chest and then through his pitch-black hair. When it came time for them to breath, they ended their kiss and a trail of saliva connected their mouths as they drew away from each other.

"Blue…" said Red, his voice husky.

"Are you ready for some fun, Red-kun?" asked Blue. When he nodded, she smiled and then started to undo his belt. Pulling down his pants, her smile became a grin when she saw the size of his member and how it stood to attention. "I never realized how gifted you are, Red-kun."

Red gave a grin of his own. "Afraid you won't be able to handle it, Blue?"

Blue leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his southern head, making his member twitch a little. Glancing back at the Fighter, she gave him a smirk. "I can handle anything you throw at me."

Red was going to say something, but all that came out was a moan as his member was taken into Blue's mouth and her tongue ran up his shaft.

"B-Blue…"

"Mmm," came Blue's own moan as she bobbed her head up and down.

As Blue kept going, the tension was building in Red, who was gripping the sheets and trying to hold back so this pleasurable activity would last longer. Alas, the tension became too much and Red's seed shot out, only to be swallowed by Blue. Releasing his member from her mouth, Blue licked the rest of his seed off of his cock and her lips.

"Salty, yet spicy. I like it," said Blue with a smirk. She then let out a surprised squeak when Red flipped her and he was now on top.

"It's your turn now," said Red, the huskiness of his voice making Blue shiver in anticipation.

She shivered even more when his hand caressed her thigh, ran over her firm heart-shaped ass, under her nightgown, and then cupping one of her luscious D-cup breasts. She let out a moan when he gave her breast a squeeze and pinched her perky nipple.

"R-Red-kun!" panted Blue.

Red smirked to himself. The smirk became a grin when her sweet scent reached his nose. "Blue, I barely started and already you're wet?"

Blue gave him a glare, but it was weak due to how horny she felt at that moment.

"S-Stop stalling, R-Red-kun!" demanded Blue.

"As you wish."

Red slipped her nightgown off and then took her breast into his mouth, letting his tongue play with her nipple as his hand played with her other breast. She let out a squeal of enjoyment at this. Her squeals continued when Red switched so both of her breast could get equal treatment.

He soon released her nipple from his mouth with a pop. It was time for the main course. Looking down at her thong panties, Red noticed that they were positively soaked with her juices. He grinned, taking pride in the fact that he was the reason she was so wet.

"Just like a Combee hive. I wonder if your honey is just as sweet," said Red, lust in his eyes and that grin still on his face.

"R-Red!" moaned Blue, her face a deep scarlet.

Wasting no time, Red ripped off the offending cloth that blocked his way and started to eat her out, making her moan even louder and buck her hips whenever his tongue ran over her sensitive nub. Soon the build up was reached its peak and Blue climaxed, letting her juices flow for Red to drink up.

"So very sweet," stated Red with a growl. The tone made Blue want him so badly.

"Red, shut up and take me! Now!" ordered the blue-eyed girl.

Not needing to be told twice, Red positioned himself above his lover and his member just at her entrance. He looked into her eyes to see if she was truly ready for this and when he received a nod, he thrust into her, causing her to let out a whimper of pain.

"Blue? Are you okay?" asked Red, concerned that she was hurt.

"I'm okay, Red-kun. The pain is going away now," replied Blue with a smile. "Go for it."

With a nod, Red started to slowly pump in and out of Blue, making her moan louder than ever and wrap her legs around Red's waist.

"You're so tight, Blue," moaned Red, feeling her walls constrict around his cock as he kept going.

The two kept going at a steady pace that soon picked up speed as they continued.

"R-Red, I can feel it. I'm going to explode!" exclaimed Blue.

"So am I!"

"Red, cum into me. I want to feel your warmth inside of me!"

That was it for the two Dexholders and they climaxed at the same time, his seed flowing into her womb and her juices overflowing around him. Once the flow stopped, Red collapsed to the side, as to not fall atop of Blue, and brought her into his arms. He then pulled the bed sheets over their naked forms.

"I love you, Red-kun," said Blue with a smile as she laid her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso.

"I love you too, Blue," said Red, giving her a smile of his own. He had his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

The two gave each other one last kiss before they drifted off into slumber, where they dreamed of their future together.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**My friend Lawman09 on deviantART requested this Luckyshipping lemon one-shot. Hopefully I did a decent job at this, seeing as how the last time I wrote a lemon was a little over two years ago, so I might be rusty.**

…**There needs to be more Luckyshipping fics out there and less Originalshipping.**


End file.
